I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a “protective structure of disc packaging”, particularly, to a simply constructed disc protective structure, which is a protective body placed on the top and the bottom sides of a pile of discs, a heat-shrink film is used to cover both of the protective body and those discs contained, in order to avoid discs from being out of shape resulting from being directly covered by a heat-shrink film.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are increasingly consumer electronic products on the market as disc storage media (such as CD, CD-R, CD-RW, DVD, DVD-R, DVD+R and DVD-RW, etc.); generally, a great quantity of blank discs are used by either a computer disc burner or a VCD/DVD+R/RW recorder and the packaging of those blank discs are enhanced by some proper protective structures during the packaging and delivery processes. Nevertheless, seeing that a mounting hub for holding a disc media is made 0.3 mm thicker than the burning area during manufacturing, there are gaps between each two discs when they are piled up together, so as to prevent those discs from the scratch damage by rubbing. Therefore, the disc packaging methods on the market at present are mostly piling up the discs, and then using a heat-shrink film to directly encase those discs, or using other proper packing containers. Generally, there are two frequently used packing containers described as follows:
1. A cylindrical container, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a cap-like upper lid a and a base b; a shaft b1 is disposed extensively from the center of the base b upwards for piercing into a round hole c1 of a disc c in the center, thereby enabling a pile of discs c to be fixedly positioned in order; the base b sets a groove b2 on the perimeter thereof corresponding to a buckle a1 on the perimeter of the upper lid a. Upon using the container, the round holes c1 in the center of the pile of the discs c pierce through the shaft c1 of the base b in sequence, and then the container is covered with the upper lid a and the buckle a1 and the groove b2 are wedged together, thereby enabling the pile of the discs c to be under the most complete protection. Nevertheless, such a packaging is made by way of plastic injection shaping with specific molding, so as to increase the manufacturing costs, resulting in higher unit selling price; namely, such a packaging method incurs higher packaging costs to disc manufacturers.
2. A protective lid: as shown in FIG. 2 that the protective lid d is the same size as the diameter of the disc c, in addition, the protective lid d has one side thereof set a plurality of ring portions d1 in concentric circles, the plurality of ring portions d1 radially connect a plurality of supporting ribs d2 thereon; the circle center of the protective lid sets a round hole d3 corresponding to the round hole c1 of the disc c in the center. Upon the disc packaging, flat surfaces on one side of the protective lid d are respectively placed on the top and the bottom sides of the pile of discs c, and subsequently, a heat-shrink film encases both upper and lower sides of the protective lid d with the pile of the discs c together. Such a packaging is also made by way of plastic injection shaping with specific molding and an increase in the manufacturing costs, which may be a little bit lower than the cylindrical container manufacturing costs; nevertheless, such a packaging method enables the upper and the lower portions of the protective lid d that are made of harder material to directly press the force of deforming said heat-shrink film on several discs c near the protective lid d for forming a state without space in-between the pile of discs c, so as to cause damage of friction between the discs c during transport.
Therefore, the invention provides a disc protective structure that is placed on the top and the bottom sides of a pile of discs, and subsequently, a heat-shrink film is able to envelop the protective body and the pile of discs. The protective body is interlacedly made of resolvable corrugated paper and recyclable plastic corrugated sheet with simplified structure. Accordingly, the advantages of the invention include easily obtaining materials with cheaper prices and convenient manufacturing process, so that the invention is able to effectively reduce the disc packaging costs based on the requirement of environmental protection with the effect of completely protecting those manufactured discs.